


when the cookie crumbles

by enbyofdionysus



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Cookies, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Halloween, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 09:19:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17019969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enbyofdionysus/pseuds/enbyofdionysus
Summary: It wasn’t that Percy had wanted to make Luke see him as some master chef who could make Halloween sweets for the kids in his apartment building. It was just that he had wanted this night to be perfect. And that wasn't happening.





	when the cookie crumbles

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as part of a Halloween Fluff series. Posting here as part of the Big Tumblr Purge.

The kitchen of Percy Jackson’s 200-square foot studio apartment was horrifically small. There was a total of four inches of counter space between the stove and the sink with no island included to make up for it. 

The only available workspace was the top of a dark brown floating desk which Percy had made from an old coffee table and a handful of desperation.

It was on the surface of this coffee-table-desk that Percy stood making what he called “Oreo spiders” and what his boyfriend, Luke Castellan, called “a mess.”

“You know you’re supposed to keep the cookies intact, right?” Luke asked, but with humor in his voice. 

Percy had just broken his third Oreo in an attempt to sandwich the pretzel sticks between the two cookies. It was funny the first time, but now Percy’s frustration was starting to get the better of him.

It wasn’t that Percy had wanted to make Luke see him as some master chef who could make Halloween sweets for the kids in his apartment building. It was that he had wanted this night to go as follows: 

1) Impress Luke with crafting skills 

2) Make Luke feel special with lots of flirting 

3) Go to his apartment building’s Halloween Spooktacular and impress Luke with how great he was with kids 

4) Impress Luke with dinner, and finally 

5) Impress Luke with the engagement ring in his back pocket.

But they were barely into step one and already the entire plan was going South. Percy placed the pretzels on yet another Oreo and attempted once more to gingerly sandwich the cookies together. The cookie broke.

Percy was miserable.

“Hey,” said Luke comfortingly. The smile hadn’t left his face, but his eyes were softer. He was dressed in a gray, v-neck sweater that brought out his eyes and complemented the cool undertones of his skin. The jagged edges of the scar on his eye only made him look more beautiful. The ring in Percy’s back pocket suddenly felt impossibly heavier.

Percy was  _miserable_.

“Maybe I should just go buy some candy bags,” he muttered.

“Hey,” Luke said again. And then he was moving around the coffee-table-desk until he stood directly behind Percy. Percy could smell his cologne, woodsy and soft, as Luke pressed his chest up against Percy’s back.

Luke said, “Here.” And then he was reaching in front of him. He picked up an Oreo and then a single pretzel stick. “Watch,” he said, his breath ghosting over Percy’s ear.

Percy watched.

Luke didn’t take apart the cookies to sandwich the pretzel sticks together like Percy had done. Instead, he very carefully slid a pretzel stick directly into the orange-dyed cream filling. Then he did it again with another one. And then another one. Until the Oreo resembled a chunky spider. “See?” Luke asked and then he gave Percy a gentle squeeze in his arms, easing the last of Percy’s bad mood.

“Thanks,” Percy said, voice quiet.

Luke placed the softest of kisses between his neck and shoulder blade. But before he could pull back to return to his side of the table, Percy gently held onto his arms. And encircled them back around his waist. He felt Luke smile.

“Yeah?” Luke asked.

“I’ll do the eyes if you do the legs,” Percy said. He squished two mini-marshmallows between his fingers to emphasize.

Luke grinned on his shoulder and then kissed his neck again, this time less placating and more…  _more._

Percy never wanted him to leave. “I love you,” he said, because he needed to. The scent of cool rain outside had drifted into the kitchen and the contrast of the weather with the warmth of Luke’s body against his made him ache for… something. To know. To  _be_  known.

“I love you too,” said Luke, his voice softer and lower than before. His breath smelled like coffee. “Now,” he said, voice abruptly normal again as he held up an Oreo with pretzel legs. “Let’s give this poor bastard the gift of sight.”


End file.
